


The Day Ciel Got Cloned

by ilovemyTobi, reysxywalkers



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Crack Fic, Gangsta, M/M, cloning, naughty words, random spanish, swaeringggggggg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 20:04:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1523846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemyTobi/pseuds/ilovemyTobi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reysxywalkers/pseuds/reysxywalkers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel got cloned, but not by his own free will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day Ciel Got Cloned

**Author's Note:**

> Dood, this is a crack fic. A complete crack fic. Slash pairings later on.

Claude stepped into the dark cavern of the Undertaker’s shoppe. His eyes scanned the darkness in search for the mad man. Hoping to find him, but at the same time, on guard for his evil cackling. “Is it finished?” he called into the emptiness. 

BAAHAAAHAAAAAHAHAHA “When isn’t it ready? Has it been ready all these years?”  
“It’s only been two weeks,” Claude answered a low monotone.  
A shadow from ahead, a creaking of a coffin lid, Claude could see the Undertaker’s bony white hands gripping the lid and swinging it open. His form stepped out, facing away from Claude. “La l a la la la la l al al al al a la la la la la la la al alla lala ALLAH be warned.” (hey this is a crack fic)  
The urge to facepalm was strong with this one. “You didn’t answer mah question!” he was going gangstah on him. Claude began to walk up to the Undertaker. “Where is it?” he snapped. Crossing his arms and leaning to the side like a gangstah would.  
“Do YOU have my pay?” the Undertaker asked, spinning around. Yet laughing at the sight of Claude in that stance. “Are YOU my mother?”  
“I believe I just paid you now...” he stood up normally. “SHOW ME THE GOODS.”  
Undertaker lifted a veil from a large cage, not unlike a bird cage, to reveal...thousands of Funtom chocolate wrappers. Claude’s eye twitched. “You IDIOT! Stop playing games with me!”  
“Wait for it...” He pulled a fresh chocolate bar from his robes and tossed it into the cage. A small being snatched it out of the air, ripping the wrapper and gobbling it up. Undertaker turned on a small lamp situated above the cage. Ciel’s chocolate covered face pressed through the bars on the cage, “Do you have any more?” His cheeks full of chocolate and and his eyes wide. Chocolate spewed in his speech.  
“What the hell is THAT?” he took a step back in horror. It might be cute and look like Ciel but it sure didn’t act like him.  
“Oh its the little Earl himself alright but with...minor side-effects. They will wear off in a week or so. hehehehe.” the Undertaker chuckled evilly.  
There was no use in pushing the matter any further, as long as the child was able to play his part. “What should I do with it now? It needs a bath...”  
“Then step in the side room and scrub the boy down!!!” more mindless laughing as the Undertaker unlocks the cage, all the wrappers spill to the floor. Claude resists the butler instinct to immediately clean them up. Instead he took the small twitchy boy by the hand (he dare not blush) and lead him into the side room.  
A dusty old tub lay inside. with cobwebs and cockroaches. Does the Undertaker ever bathe? Claude looked down at the small boy, it looked as if the boy had never taken a bath in his life.  
No matter, he killed the cockroaches, cleaned the tub and ran the water, which was copper with rust. “That’s disgusting.” he sneered.  
“Shinigamis don’t need to bathe!”  
“Do you have any chocolate, Mr. Claude, sir. Master, sire, your highness, my lord, your excellency--” Ciel began to half beg/half flatter.  
“OK OK. You can stop! I will treat you with some chocolate IF you bathe.” (WHYYYYY isn’t this the real Ciel!?)(WHY CAN’T IT BEEEE)  
“You’ve got it.”  
The water began to run clear and warm. Claude undressed Ciel from the large shirt Undertaker had put him in. He lifted Ciel up and into the tub, but the moment his foot touched the water, he hissed and recoiled. Claude gave him a strange look, and tried to lower him into the water again. Ciel twisted around and scratched at Claude’s arms. “It’s just water. It can’t hurt you.” Claude sighed. He slowly lowered the boy into the water, getting only minor resistance. He could tell that he did not like being in there at all. But right now, that didn’t matter to Claude. He needed the child to be clean for this plan to work. A dirty Ciel would never fool anyone.


End file.
